1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed toward a display stand, and more particularly toward display modules for brochures and the like.
2. Background Art
Display and dispensing modules for flexible sheets such as brochures and the like are known in the art. Typically, such modules are unitary transparent plastic pockets open on the top. A stack of brochures can be dropped into the pocket, and the brochures can then be observed from the front of the pocket and, when desired, an observer can reach into the pocket and remove a brochure for his own use.
Given the desired usage of such displays (particularly the removal of brochures from time to time), different numbers of brochures can typically be found in a pocket, including as little as one brochure. As a result, particularly for single sheet brochures made of lightweight paper, brochures which remain in the pocket for long periods of time have a tendency to slump (that is, they tend to develop a wavy configuration from bottom to top). Slump is extremely undesirable for brochures, as they can make the brochure difficult to read or recognize in the pocket (thereby failing to attract the attention of the observer), and also leave the brochures very unattractive and unprofessional appearing should an observer take one for his perusal or use. Wrinkling and distortion of a brochure can detract from its usual purpose--to attract the attention of a casual observer and impress the observer into inquiring further about the information provided therein.
Prior art modules for brochures have been adapted for display on an upright stand, as well as on longitudinally disposed base members for side by side display of different brochures. However, such modules have typically been formed in a molding process which requires that the modules have a draft angle between the sides in order to allow the module to be properly withdrawn from the mold. As a result, such prior art modules when used in side by side displays are required to have a tapered space between the sides of adjacent modules, which spacing not only itself detracts from the appearance of the display but also provides an area within which undesirable dirt and/or debris can accumulate. Of course, separation of the base members can also result in undesirable spacing between modules and a generally uneven and unattractive appearance.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.